Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. A DVB system that delivers video service to a home will usually include a video services receiver system or device, which is commonly known as a set-top box (STB). In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in the STB. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
A conventional STB may include or cooperate with a digital video recorder (DVR) that is designed to record video, audio, and/or audiovisual programs received by the STB. The user can then play recorded programs at any convenient time. Accordingly, a conventional STB can generate a menu or listing of recorded programs for graphical rendering on a display device, such as a television or a monitor. The user can navigate an onscreen listing of recorded programs to identify or select a program for playback, to delete recorded content, etc. Traditionally, an onscreen listing of recorded programs will identify all of the programs recorded by the host STB regardless of the contextual content, the channel, the service provider, or the like. Consequently, it may be difficult, time consuming, and frustrating for a user to navigate through a long list of recorded programs, some of which may have been recorded by a different user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved methodology for presenting recorded content to a user of a video services receiver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.